Marguerite Steinhols
Summary Marguerite Steinhols is an Australian Witch that was sent to Japan with the mission of finding a powerful being like an old god, make a contract with them and use their power to pacify an aboriginal god that was going on a rampage in Australia. However, while she was in Japan she found a traditional European demon, the Succubus under a contract with Jinnai Shinobu, so she switched targets to her. In the end, Marguerite was tricked into summoning a demon far outside her abilities, and she had her soul ripped from her body and dragged to Hell. She would later be rescued by Shinobu when her body was used as a vessel for that same demon. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B Name: Marguerite Steinhols Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Spatial Manipulation, Summoning Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be able to easily overpower and kill humans, Hishigami Mai thought they would be fairly evenly matched in a fight) Speed: Likely Subsonic (Should be able to easily kill a human and be capable of matching Hishigami Mai in a fight, reacted to Saiki Kazu while barely conscious and out of energy) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Above average Range: At least tens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Witch tools used for summoning, Furutsubaki | Witch tools used for summoning Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable in magic Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, her isolating magic circle is no effect on demons Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' Unlike Japanese specialists, who borrow power from a Youkai's natural traits, witches distort the physical body of their object of worship into something else entirely to force them into a shape that is easier for them to use and more suitable for their purposes. For example, they can turn old gods into evil gods and Youkai into demons. Marguerite has also shown to be capable of projecting an invisible force by gesturing with her hands. Witches can also bring a portion of a demon’s power into themselves. **'Isolating Magic Circle:' Marguerite can use Furutsubaki's oil to pour demonic power into a ceremony that defines the scope of a temple using incense. This creates a magic circle that isolates a space for 12 hours. She can transport a target to inside the magic circle. Not only is the magic circle basically impenetrable, normally it cannot even be noticed from the outside. However, there's an exception. Since the circle uses the same basic structure as a demon summoning circle (which serves to invite and call demons) it does nothing to keep demons out. *'Summoning:' One of the specialties of witches is the summoning of demons, though this requires the witch to make a contract with the demon and know their true name. Additionally, this can backfire if the witch summons a demon too powerful for them to control, as the demon might decide to rip out their soul and bring it back with them to Hell. **'Demons:' Marguerite can summon both Henrietta and Tselika. **'Salamander:' Another of Marguerite's summons is a Salamander. However, its true capabilities are unknown as the only time she summoned it was to weaken the Yuki Onna with a fire element creature, as she was freezing the room Marguerite and others were in, so she restricted its elemental power to the point it appeared as a weird small orange-glowing chameleon-like lizard. Key: Original Appearance | Base Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9